The present invention relates to ink-jet printing systems, and more particularly, ink-jet printing systems which make use of ink containers that are replaceable separate from a printhead.
Ink-jet printers frequently make use of an ink-jet printhead mounted to a carriage that is moved back and fourth across a print media, such as paper. As the printhead is moved across the print media, a control system activates the printhead to deposit ink droplets onto the print media to form images and text.
Previously used printers have made use of an ink container that is separably replaceable from the printhead. When the ink cartridge is exhausted the ink cartridge is removed and replaced with a new ink container. The uses of replaceable ink containers that are separate from the printhead allow users to replace the ink container without replacing the printhead. The printhead is then replaced at or near the end of printhead life and not when the ink container is exhausted.
There is an ever-present need for printing systems that are capable of providing low operating costs such as printers that make use of off-axis type ink supplies. In addition, these printing systems should be easy to operate, such as, including some form of memory for storing printing parameters so that the user is not required to adjust printer parameters when the ink container is replaced. These ink supplies should be capable of reliable insertion into the printing system to ensure that proper fluid interconnection and proper electrical interconnection with the printer is achieved. In addition, these interconnections should be reliable and should not degrade over time and use. For example, the fluid interconnect should not leak during use or over time and the electrical interconnect should be reliable during use and over time. In addition, these ink cartridges should not require special handling by the user and should be reliable and easily connected by the user to form a positive highly reliable mechanical, electrical, and fluid interconnect with the printer.
These ink containment systems should be capable of providing ink at high flow rates to a printhead thereby allowing high throughput printing. This ink supply system should be cost effective to allow relatively low cost per page printing. In addition, the ink supply should be capable of providing ink at high flow rates in a reliable manner to the printhead.